The present invention provides a support stand for the consoles of video games which simulate driving a car such as a racing car. Likewise, the present invention can be readily adapted to provide the illusion of driving a motorcycle or flying an airplane. The present Improved Stand provides a more realistic simulation of the projected events of a computer game. More specifically the present invention describes a support stand for a computer game control device, especially a device with a steering wheel to provide the illusion of driving. Further the present invention provides an adjustable slot for such accessories as an accelerator and a brake to be used by the foot as well as a cup holder. Likewise, a support for the video monitor is optimal.
Almost as soon as the computer chips became cheap enough to be put into games, the toy industry provided various games wherein simple action figures and events could be controlled by such means as a xe2x80x9cjoystickxe2x80x9d or a push button that controls electronic switches that simulate movement.
One format of early (and still common computer game format) involves the simulation of racing with racing cars in various electronically created race tracks. Typically, these xe2x80x9crace carsxe2x80x99 are controlled by buttons or xe2x80x9cjoysticks.xe2x80x9d However, several manufacturers provide a physical xe2x80x9csteering wheelxe2x80x9d which moves the electronic cars of the computer game. Two common examples of such xe2x80x9cSteering Wheelxe2x80x9d simulations are the Hot Wheels by Mattel and Concept 4 racing wheel for Sega Dreamcast.
While the steering wheel console provides an improvement in the illusion of driving when compared with the joysticks and buttons, the steering wheel computer game console still leaves much to be desired. More precisely the steering wheel computer game console exists as a unit. The console may be on a lap or on a table while playing the game.
Gaudette U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,772 teaches that a stand with a mounting platform, which platform can be adjusted to varying heights and which platform has a means of attaching the video control mechanisms to hold the video control mechanism in place.
More accessories are useful to more fully create the illusion of driving a car, or motorcycle, or flying an airplane. For example, controlling a vehicle required foot peddles, such as accelerator peddles and brake peddles in automobiles. Such peddles are provided by both Hot Wheels by Mattel and Concept 4 racing wheel for Sega Dreamcast. Driving a car requires shifting gears. For example, such a gear shift is provided by Madcatz console system.
That is to say that even though U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,772 provides a support stand for a game driving wheel, further elements can make this driving illusion more realistic.